


Feverish Mornings

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Feverish Mornings

**Jean's pov**

I let out a sigh as I had finished working on a few reports that were needed to be completed. I glanced up as a few coughs could be heard from people who were in quarantine at the moment. A case of the flu started to go around so a few people caught it already. I went to drop off the reports before deciding to go visit Armin. I haven't seen him all day which had me thinking that he locked himself in his room reading like crazy once again. I heard a few coughs as I continued to walk by before I reached Armin's room. I knocked on his door and then said

"Armin, I'm coming in."

I twisted the doorknob as the sound of coughing caught my attention from inside the room. I peeked my head inside and saw that Armin was sitting on his bed coughing while his face was flushed.

"Oh Armin."

I made my way over to him and placed my hand against his burning forehead. I frowned slightly because Armin felt really warm and I knew that he most likely caught the flu. I wrapped a light blanket around his shoulders

"Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse."

I picked Armin up gently as his head rested against my shoulder while he clutched my shirt. He stayed quiet as I carried him to the infirmary probably because of how bad Armin was feeling. I soon reached the infirmary after a few minutes and got the attention of a nurse. I got Armin in a chair and he curled up into himself while a nurse went to get a few things. I stroked his hair back gently to give Armin comfort while waiting for the nurse to come over. The nurse took his temperature as I told her what the symptoms were that he had. The thermometer soon beeped and the nurse said while writing his temperature down

"He has the flu, he needs plenty of rest and fluids. If he gets worst, bring him back, and here is some medicine that will help with the fever and coughing."

I took the medicine before thanking the nurse as Armin was starting to doze off in the chair. I knew that he would be tired since he most likely wasn't able to get any rest. I kneeled down and nudged him gently before speaking in a low voice

"Armin."

That was enough to wake him up slightly and Armin wrapped his arms around me before I was able to pick him up. I took Armin back to his room so he could get the rest that he seriously needed. I sat Armin on the bed and gave the medicine to him even though it was some trouble for him to swallow, but he got it down. I grabbed a rag and some cold water that would be helpful hopefully with bringing the nasty fever down. I placed the bowl on the table and settled Armin against my chest while placing the cool rag against his burning forehead. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep because of how tired he was. The coughing and ill feeling that he had most likely kept him awake most of the time. I rubbed Armin's back before I placed my lips to his temple as I thought to myself 

"Don't worry Armin, I'm going to take care of you." 

 


End file.
